


One day, a fairytale

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Castles, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well, then we’re going to live on our own. In a beautiful home. No, wait, in a castle! Yes, I’ve decided, it’s going to be a huge castle, and I’ll have a lot of beautiful clothes, and horses, and a huge garden and...”





	One day, a fairytale

“Dai-chan!”

Kei had just gotten to the kindergarten, and had gotten closer to the elder quickly, even though a tad unsteadily.

“Easy Kei-chan, you know you risk hurting yourself like last time.” Daiki told him tiredly, remembering one by one all of the times Inoo had fallen down for having run too fast.

“Dai-chan, I’ve talked to my mum, and she said it’s okay!” the other said, not even listening to what Arioka had just said.

“What’s okay?” he asked, opening his eyes wide, while the kid went sitting on the chair next to his and started swinging his legs.

“That you come live with me!” Kei replied, happily.

Daiki burst out laughing, reaching his hand out and messing his hair.

“Kei-chan, I can’t come live with you. I’ve got my mom as well, I can’t leave her alone. And anyway, your mom has got to take care of you and your little sister. She can’t take care of me too.” he explained, calmly, while the other kid frowned.

“Well, then we’re going to live on our own. In a beautiful home. No, wait, in a castle! Yes, I’ve decided, it’s going to be a huge castle, and I’ll have a lot of beautiful clothes, and horses, and a huge garden and...”

The kid was interrupted by Daiki’s sudden laughing.

“Kei!” he exclaimed, once he had calmed down. “We can’t go live in a castle, and not even in a house alone. Anyway, where would you find a castle?” he asked, still chuckling.

Kei bit his lip, but then he looked hopeful.

“From the person who sells castles, right?” he asked, still swinging his feet. “I’ve got the 500 yen my mom gave me this morning to buy candies coming back from the kindergarten, but I can give them up to buy a castle for us.” he murmured, looking at Daiki and waiting anxiously for an answer.

“Let’s make a deal, Kei.” the elder said, getting closer to him and lowering his voice. “Today you’re going to use the money your mom gave to you to buy candies.  And I promise you that when we’re going to be adults and I will work like a grown up, we can go live together.”

“In a castle?” Kei asked, excited.

Arioka laughed again, and nodded vigorously.

“Of course, Kei. When we’ll be grown-ups, I’ll take you to live to a castle.”


End file.
